Be careful what you wish for
by XCasually.ObsessedX
Summary: Gai is sick of coming in second to Kakashi. Will his wish change all of this? This summery sucks but...so does the story...Yay me!Threeshot.
1. The wish

_**WARNING!!!! **I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be called "Kakashi" and it would be a half hour of shirtless pictures of him._

On a morning much unlike any other, Gai was thinking of some contest to beat Kakashi in. He finally came up with one and ran over to Kakashi's house to present the challenge before him. Trouble is when he got there...he forgot. Damn.

"Oh well...I will try again tomorrow. Do you here me Kakashi??? I WILL RETURN!!!"

"Huh?" said our favorite masked jounin, putting down his oh so dirty book to. He saw Gai standing on his front lawn and decided to see what crazy challenge he was coming to announce. "Did you say something?"

"Damn you Kakashi! Damn you and all of your hipness!"

"...whatever."

_**Later...**_

Gai went the whole day moping around because of Kakashi. He was always coming up short of him. As of last week, the record was 50-51. He couldn't even beat him in a simple game of rock paper scissors.

"Sigh, I'm so depressed."

Not even the sight of Lee at that place where everyone always seems to go to train

could cheer him up.

"Guys," said Lee, calling his teammates over. "Something's wrong with Gai sensei."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" asked Tenten.

"We're going to cheer him up!"

"You can count me out," said Neji. He then slowly walked away to find something better to do. Damn good for nothing pretty boy.

"Ok Tenten, here's the plan."

_**2 hours later...**_

After two hours of trying to cheer Gai sensei up and failing very single time, Lee and Tenten

were about to explode. They tried everything. Lee even got him a new spandex suit thing (thanks a lot Lee...like he needed another one of those.) Nothing worked.

"Ok," said Tenten, getting really, really annoyed. "I give up. Just let him be upset."

"Fine, I guess your right. Bye Gai sensei. We're leaving now."

"Ok...bye." said their sensei gloomily.

_**Later...**_

"Sigh," said Gai plopping down on his bed after a long day. "I hate always coming in second to a guy who wears a mask and has gray hair! Why is he so cool? One day I wish I was cool like that. Just for one day. I wish I was Kakashi."

And with these thoughts in his head, he fell asleep.

_**The next morning...**_

Gai woke up early the next morning, groggy and with terrible morning breath. He was so groggy that he didn't seem to notice his surroundings. After brushing his teeth, he decided that a shower would be the best thing to do to wake him up. Shortly after he began his shower, he noticed that he was..."better endowed" than he was the night before.

"Hmmm," he thought "This is a pleasent surprise."

After he finished with his shower, he went to make himself breakfast. It was then that he realized that he wasn't in his kitchen. He walked back to his bedroom pondering this fact.

"That's strange...why am I in Kakashi's house? OH MY GOD??? Where's Kakashi...did I..."

he stopped himself right in time.

As he was walking by the bathroom, he caught the mirror in the corner of his eye.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'm Kakashi!!!"

_**In Gai's house...**_

"hey," thought a puzzled Kakashi. "Why am I in Gai's house and...WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING SPANDEX?????"

_Ok...that was horrible but I don't really care what you think...ok...I do but this is basically for my friend..._


	2. Makeovers!

**Sigh...I can't believe I have to tell you people this again...I do not own Naruto. **

**Oh...this chapter is guarantee to either:**

**Make you laugh.**

**Make you think about laughing**

**Gouge your eyes out**

**Commit suicide because you lost all faith in humanity and you never want to read another fanfic again.**

**Ok...you've been warned.**

After several minutes of sitting on the bed in shock, Gai decided that he better get dressed or Kakashi's neighbors might seem him sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap and suspect that he was doing something else...

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

He walked around the room, trying to find Kakashi's closet. After an hour of trying to find it, even though it was the only door in the room, excluding the door to get into the room. He looked in it horrified to find out that there was not a single scrap of spandex in his entire wardrobe.

Gai went into spandex withdrawal and immediately passed out.

_**At Gai's house...**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! EVERYTHING'S...SPANDEX!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gasps for airOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

_**Back at Kakashi's...**_

After Gai woke up, he once again took a look at Kakashi's wardrobe...and once again passed out from lack of spandex.

_**TWO HOURS LATER...**_

When Gai woke up again, he finally comprehended that Kakashi did not own any spandex.

"I must do something about this. Surely he must not have any spandex for a reason. Maybe he just forgot. I mean...all he has are these ugly masks and this can of...silver paint...no wonder his hair looks so...shiny. I wonder how his hair looks without this."

Gai quickly ran back into the shower and scrubbed his new hair furiously. When he began to see the silver paint come off, he decided to stop. He got out of the shower, rubbed his hair with his towel, and was surprised to see that Kakashi's hair was actually...gray.

"Wow..." said Gai "That paint was quite a stretch from his actual color...it's almost pointless."

_**Back with Kakashi...**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...HOLY HEE JAE!!! My hair senses are tingling!!! Someone is washing the silver paint off of my hair!!! I must do something!!! But I can't go out in this...fashion disaster...I mean...it's...spandex. What will I do????"

_**Back with Gai...**_

"Hmmmmm...now that I got that out of the way...it's time to go get Kakashi some real clothes.

He threw on his pajamas, grabbed some money and set off on a shopping spree!!!

_**A half hour later...in front of a row of manly clothes stores...**_

After filling up on ramen, Gai was standing outside trying to decided what store to go to.

"Hmmm...let's see...I could go to the Mask store, the Sexxi Clothes that Will Surely Turn On Any Women Store, or...SPLEEE!!! The Spandex Emporium is open!!! Yay!!!"

Gai went skipping into the store like the little girl he really is inside.

_**Baaaaaaack with Kakashi...**_

Kakashi finally stopped screaming. Once he finally came to peace with Gai ruining his hair...his senses started tingling again.

"AHHH!! My Gai is going to put spandex on my beautifuil, sexxi, muscular body senses are tingling. Goddamnit Gai I swear if you put spandex on my body I will cut your...my balls off!!!"

_**Back with Gai...**_

"Hmmmmm...I just can't seem to find the right color for me."

After trying on multiple spandex suits, Gai was not satisfied enough with any of them to actually but the damn thing. Then...he saw it. A hot pink spandex suit with hearts and kittens and rainbows all over it.

"Like OMG!!! It's like...perfect! And...NO FLIPPIN' WAY!!! It's on sale AND it's my size. How lucky can one guy get???"

Gai tried it on and it fit like a glove. He bought it, put it on, and began to pace around town in it.

"Hmmmm...there's something wrong with me still... I think's it's his hair. It's just not...youthful enough...TO THE SALON!!!

_**Back to Kakashi...**_

"Ugggghhhh...I can't just sit here while Gai ruins my body. I must get some real clothes on before I explode!!"

Kakashi then put on his pajamas (spandex I might add), and ran to go stop Gai before he did something that Kakashi could never reverse.

"Hmmm..." said Kakashi while running into town. "Now I know why he wears this stuff...it's really breathes!!...Oh Hee Jae did I actually say that??? I must be delirious...I gotta go stop Gai. My body can't be seen in this stuff."

After running for 10 minutes, Kakashi realized that he would get there much faster if he ran from tree to tree like all the ninjas do.

Once he got into town, he ran right into the Mask and Other Clothes Kakashi Wears store.

Weird how they have a store for just clothes that Kakashi wears...

Anyway... Kakashi ran in, bought the outfit that he usually wears, and quickly changed into it.

"Oh thank God...I feel like a man again." said a very relieved Kakashi. "Now...I have to do something about this hair...I mean it's just so...Gai...oh well...to the salon I guess.

_**Two hours later...**_

It just so happened that there was only one salon in town and Gai and Kakashi both happened to finish at the same time.

"Gai!!! What did you do to my body???"

"What did you do to mine???"

"How could you Gai??? I mean...I'm hideous! I'm wearing spandex that is girly, as if the actual fact that it's spandex isn't horrible enough, and...GASP!!! Look what you did to my hair!!! It's...it's...it's...A BOWL CUT!!!"

"Look what you did to my hair!! It's so...spiky! That hair is a danger top society...it could poke someone's eye out, and...and...and...with those clothes you can't even see my manly bulge..."

"Thank God..."

**I hope not too many of you either gouged your eyes out or killed yourself before finishing this...if you did then... I am truly sorry**

**AHHHHHHH!!! Bad images of Gai doing "Naughy things" with Kakashi's body and his...shudder "manly bulge". **

**Ew.**

**Oh and a note to AnimexmangaxLuvr: Yay!!! A little over 4 pages!!! Yay me!!! Aren't you excited!!!**


	3. And they all lived happily ever after

**WHOOO!!! Chapter 3!!! I'm sad to inform you guys that this'll be the last chapter...booy hooy...**

**Ok...as always I do not own Naruto. I did not magically obtain it from the last time I updated ( which was like 5 hours ago).**

**SOOOO**

**The finale!!!!**

"You've ruined me Gai!!! Ruined me!!!"

"You think I like what you've done to me?? That outfit is not flattering to my bulge."

"I don't care what's flattering to your bulge. I want my bulge back...my bulge that no one has seen until now."

"Wait...are you telling me...your a virgin?"

"...no...you know what...let me rephrase that...no one has seen my bulge when I have clothing on...AND I WANT IT BACK TO BEING THAT WAY!!!"

Ok ok...don't get your undies in a bunch. I'm sure we can turn back...somehow."

"Maybe Tsunade can help us."

"Let's go see her."

_**At Tsunade's office...**_

"Hey Kakashi...hey Gai what do you want?" Tsunade said, slightly ticked off at the fact that they interrupted her from her Hokage type business.

"Ummmm...we have a slight problem and we thought you could help." Gai said.

"Ok...what's the matter?"

"Ummm...well...I kinda wished I was Kakashi last night and now I am."

"Wait...so you're telling me that because you wished that you were Kakashi, you magically swithced bodies during the night and now you need my help to turn you back to normal?? Well...first of all...that's impossible. People can't just switch bodies."

"Really? When's the last time you saw me in spandex with my head looking like a coconut?" said Kakashi from Gai's body.

"Yeah," said Gai "Why do you think we are both in clothes that the other would wear?"

"Cuz you guys are gay lovers and you each grabbed the wrong set of clothes after you guys finished..."

"Ok..." said Kakashi "Hold on there partner. We are not gay lovers and we did not grab the wrong set of clothes after...Ewwwwww...ok...after I wipe the image of Gai naked out of my mind forever can you help us get back to normal?"

"I have never seen anything like this before so...no..."

"Ok...thanks for you help anyway." said Gai.

"Bitch." Kakashi mumbled as he was walking out of the room.

"Hey I heard that!"

After trying almost anything they could think of, Gai and Kakashi gave up. They would just have to go on living in each other's bodies. The finally decided just to give up. They had spent all day as each other. It was now 10:00. Gai walked Kakashi home. He was taking one last look at everything, but most of all his spandex. Oh was he going to miss that spandex. They both agreed that is they were going to live as each other for the rest of their lives that they were going to have to dress, live and do just about everything as the other one would. he would never train Lee again. He would never again know what it felt like to run around in a spandex suit or not poke someone in the eye with his hair. He was sure going to miss his old life.

"Gai...this sucks."

"Yeah...it does."

"I want to be back in my own body again."

"Me too...I want to be back underneath my mask. I don't want to wear spandex for the rest of my life!!"

"I want my hair back. This hair is too gray and too pointy."

"I want my dirty books back."

"I want my spandex!!!!!!!."

"I want my life back."

"Me too. I guess I didn't want to be you as much as I thought I did."

"...why would you want to be me?"

"...cuz you're good at everything. You win all the challenges and...YOU LOOK EVEN BETTER IN SPANDEX THAN I DO!!!"

"...thanks Gai. I never knew that. Oh well...see you tomorrow Gai."

"Bye Kakashi."

Gai took one last look at Kakashi, at his house, at his whole life, and then he walked away.

Gai walked home slowly that night, enjoying the moonlight and thinking of how he would spend his first day as Kakashi.

"Well, first I'll wake up. Then I'll take a shower and eat breakfast. Then I'll go out to train. Goddamnit. I want to be me again. I don't want to be Kakashi. I want to be Gai Maito again. Uggggghhhhh!!!"

Gai finally got to his new house and slipped into bed, all the time wishing he was himself again.

Most stories along this line would end with Gai waking up and it was a crazy dream or that he was back in his body again. This one doesn't end like that. No happy endings here.

Nah.

I'm joking.

Gai woke up the next morning to find that he was back in his bed, spandex clad, and happier than ever. He never wanted to be Kakashi again after that. He learned that being yourself is the best thing to be.

The End!!! Hope you liked it...you probably didn't though...oh well...

**That was the corniest shit ever...I have to admit that. Or...in the words of Hee Jae**

"**True dat."**

**Yes! The mushy corn train rides again. All aboard CHOO CHOO all aboard CHOO CHOO!!!!**


End file.
